A touch screen, due to its advantages such as ease of operation, visualization and flexibility, has become a popular human-computer interaction means for personal mobile communication device and integrated information terminal (e.g., tablet computers, smart phones, super notebook computers, etc.). Depending on different principles of touch control, touch screens can be divided into four main types of resistive touch screen, capacitive touch screen, infrared touch screen and surface acoustic wave (SAW) touch screen. A capacitive touch screen has a multi-touch function, and has an excellent user experience with fast response, long lifetime and high light transmission. With gradual development of the process, the yield of the capacitive touch screen has been significantly improved, and its price has been increasingly reduced, thereby becoming a mainstream technology for touch control interaction of small and medium-sized information terminal.
However, it has been found that there is a lack of realizing touch control by using pressure sensors in the field of touch control. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides, inter alia, a technical solution of adopting, as a pressure sensor, resistive strain gauges in the touch screen to realize touch control.